Federation's Bane
by nukerliu
Summary: The USS Vangaurd is new cutting edge ship that is sent to explore the Beta Quadrent, and while it was there, the crew found a strange portal... Star Trek/Star Wars crossover!
1. Chapter 1: Of Darkness

_Author's Note:  Although this should be in the crossover section, no one goes there to read, so here it is, a Star Trek/Star Wars crossover.  If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll continue._ Chapter 1: Of Darkness 

It is dark times—dark times for the galaxy.  The Force is unbalanced to the unfavorable side…

The Alliance – Imperial War is being waged across the whole galaxy, leaving trails of sorrow and chaos.  On one of the outer rim of the galaxy, an intense battle between a rebel Calamari Cruiser fleet and Imperial Star Destroyers are heating up even more.  

            A mysterious Jedi pulls off her hood as she walks upon the bridge of the command cruiser, _Freedom_.  She has an exotic beauty, that no other woman in the universe ever possessed.  Her long brown hair flowed evenly down her shoulders; her face is that of an delicate porcelain doll.  Her eyes gave off an intoxicating lure to those around her.  Her fine figure made the males stare at her in awe.  Nevertheless, she _is an Jedi.  A Jedi must obey the rules, a Jedi must keep balance to the force, a Jedi must help those in need.  _

            She looked across to Admiral Corrack, who just pounded his fist against his consol.

            "Sir, We just lost another squadron of B-Wings, at this rate, we'll loose all fighters and bombers in thirty minutes," an officer said.

            "What about our capital ships?" asked Corrack.

            "We can't hold of the Star Destroyers much longer, they somehow upgraded their turbolasers.  We have trouble maintain our shields."

            "Master, we must do something!" exclaimed the young beautiful Jedi to her master standing beside her.

            "I am thinking, you must be patient, let the force guide you, do not let your fear control you, Rose."

            "Well we are running out of time, those Star Destroyers are closing in on us!" exclaimed Rose. Then she looked over to Corrack.

            "Damn it! We must retreat, we cannot win this!"

            "Sir, the enemy has surrounded us, the Indirectors is preventing us from using hyperspace.  Also, there is a anomalous nebula behind us which appears to be very volatile. Rumor is that whoever went in that nebula never came back to tell the tale.  It's your choice, those Star Destroyers or the nebula."

            Corrack commanded, "Tell all ships to pull back towards the nebula, we'll stay here to cover our ships."

            "But sir, this is the command cruiser, we cannot put the this ship in jeopardy." Replied the officer.

            "No, listen to Corrack, the Force also points to that road," stated Master Guman.

            As the rest of the fleet retreat, firing their aft turbo lasers, the Star Destroyers start chasing after them.  Volleys after volleys of deadly green hyperlasers disabled many of the less powerful frigates and corvettes.  Some self-destructed to prevent being captured.  Some attempted a last futile breath to kamikaze into one of those Star Destroyers.  

            Alas, the Alliance Nebulon-B frigate _Raven struck a crippling blow to a Star Destroyer by slamming her hull to the enemy's at the a critical section of the Star Destroyer.  The __Raven hit the command station of the massive ship, causing it to loose control, thus it collided into another Star Destroyer.  Both ships went up in flames and are no more.  _

            Still, the Imperial fleet closes in on the Rebels until they reach the _Freedom.  The __Freedom is a heavily modified Calamari Cruiser, it's firepower and shields exceeds that of even a Super Star Destroyer.  However, she still cannot take on the whole Imperial Fleet._

            Firing hyperlasers like mad, the _Freedom slowly retreats towards the nebula._

            "Sir, I am detecting an Imperial Tie Defender closing on our position…. 5 km…. 3 km…. 1 km…. Sir, we cannot destroy it!"

            "What?" asked Corrack.

            "It seems that the Tie Defender knows where our lasers are targeted at."

            "Impossible!"

            "No, not impossible, I sense a strong entity with the Force on board the ship," said Master Guman.

            "Sir, the Tie Defender has just landed in our fighter bay, reports have come in that our crew in fighter bay C has been killed!" exclaimed an officer.

            "Let us go and see who is this mysterious dark Jedi, Rose," commanded Guman.

            When the remaining rebel fleet are safely in the cover of the _Freedom, she turned around and screeched across the dark desolate space towards a even more hostile nebula.  The red glow of her engines, the constant green flare of shields as lasers pound it, the scarlet beams of energy rushing from her – this site would be extraordinarily beautiful to a person ignorant of the conflict as the influendo of colors and ribbons of energy dance across the black night._

            Suddenly, on board the _Freedom, the ground shook violently_.  

            "Report!" barked Admiral Corrack.

            "They have penetrated the shields of section alpha-2 deck 34, the structure integrity of that section is failing!" exclaimed an officer.

            "Evacuate that section, seal it of to prevent decompression.  Arm our final Plasma Super-bomb and load it to an aft torpedo launcher.  Aim it to the center of their fleet and fire."

            The Rebel's new superweapon: the plasma super-bomb is unlike any weapon devised in this galaxy.  When it detonates, a massive fission of heavy atoms causes a tremendous amount of energy being released as the form of super-heated plasma in a huge radius.  

            The projectile raced towards the Star Destroyers.  When it arrived it's destination, it was followed by a white flash of light, then a blue explosion took place along with a bright bright red shockwave.  The ships caught in the explosion were obviously destroyed and the ships caught in the red shockwave was crippled.

            Corrack patted his gunner on the back, and said, "Nice shot"

            Nevertheless, as a result of this, the Star Destroyers were even more eager to take down the _Freedom_, chasing it towards the nebula…

            Master and apprentice ran down the ship towards the fighter bay looking for the Dark Enemy.  They came across a corridor where Rebel soldiers have been slaughtered, the limbs and bodies of the valiant crew have been scattered all over the hallway.

            They sensed him near.

            "So we meet again, _Guman_," hissed a voice from behind.  They quickly turned around and saw a tall, ominous looking man brandishing a two-sided lightsaber.

            "_Darth Ungol, _I thought you were dead when I slayed you three decades ago!" exclaimed (but in a patient tone) Guman.

            "No, you knocked me off the platform, but you never made sure that the fall have killed me… I was alone down there for many years, but slowly gaining power, and now behold the power of Dark Ungol!"  said he as the Dark Sith stroke in a deathing blow towards Guman, but only to be blocked by an equal force of Guman.

            The three battled, much like the battle between Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and the Darth Maul many many years ago.

            They stroke with their light sabers, neither side giving in, never giving up for the battle between Good and Evil shall always perpetuate.

            Wisely, Guman and Rose led Darth Ungol towards the fighter bay he came out of, hoping to use the dark space as a weapon…

            When they reached the large room, the Dark Lord suddenly took out a shape hideous knife and struck Guman, he tried to block, but the knife penetrated his left leg.  Guman, full of pain, fell to the hard floor.

            Quickly, Ungol grabbed Rose as she tried to tend her master, and held that same dark knife to her throat.

            "You treacherous villain! That is not the ways of the Jedi," puffed Guman who was loosing energy, _fast_.

            "Ha! Who said I had to obey the petty rules of the Jedi, all I know is _POWER!_ And you," he nudged Rose, "I shall have great pleasure enjoying you… Now Rose, tell me where are the schematics for the Plasma super-bomb."

            "I will not tell you," she boldly replied.

            "Tell me!"

            "No!"

            "Tell me or I shall destroy this ship!" threatened Ungol.

            Suddenly, the floor shook, probably from the blast of a hyperlaser.  At this moment, Rose released herself from Ungol's grip, and ran for her light saber lying on the floor.  Meanwhile, using all his reaming strength, Guman limped towards a control panel and deactivated the force-field.

            A gush of cold fast wind blew out towards the vacuum.  Rose struck Ungol on the arm, and he, sensing that he was loosing the battle, struggled towards his tie-fighter.

            Rose, on the other hand, ran towards the control panel to turn on the force field to prevent the crippled Dark Lord from escaping.  But he did escape just before Rose turned on the forcefield.  "NO!" she cried.

            She quickly walked over to the unconscious Guman, her master, and carried him to the medical bay. 


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Campbell

Author's Note: Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but oh well, I don't have time, I am updating because you guys like it… I'm going to focus on the Star Trek side for a while now… This is just the introduction of two of our main characters

Chapter 2: Captain Campbell

"A new captain? Are you insane? A new captain?" Admiral Paris pounded his fist on his desk and continued, "You want a new captain who has never commanded a ship to command this extremely important mission and doing so also promote him to Fleet Captain?  This is insane!  He has been what—only two days as the rank of captain and you already want me to promote him to fleet captain?"

Vice Admiral Chakotay responded, "Admiral Janeway suggested Captain Campbell, and I also think it's a good idea.  He's an extremely intelligent young man, with lots of experience in command positions matter of fact."

"Yes, commanding a space station for a year!  Heck, he was only commander for a year!  Campbell is only thirty-two, no way does he have experience to command the _Vanguard_ and the whole mission!  I think perhaps it would do him and all of us good if he perhaps commanded one of the Akira classes in this mission, maybe the _Stalin _or _Jefferson_, but certainly NOT the _Vanguard_!"

"We need your vote sir… besides it was Admiral Janeway's first pick"

"Fine, I will vote for him, but mark my words, I am only doing this because Admiral Janeway was a damn fine captain and I hope to trust what she is doing."

"Thank you sir, if you don't mind, I must talk to Admiral Janeway about _Project Vanguard_."

Vice Admiral Chakotay walked out the door as it opened and shut behind him.  He looked out the transparent hallway out to San Francisco Bay of Starfleet Headquarters. It was a bright sunny mild October day as he walked out into the courtyard to find Admiral Janeway working on plans for _Project Vanguard_.

"Hello Catherine," Chakotay smiled as he gave Janeway a quick kiss on her lips and continued, "Well I finally convinced Admiral Paris to vote for Campbell."

"Good," Janeway smiled back, "I just have a feeling he'll make a damn good project leader and captain."

During this time, Captain Rutherford K'pol Campbell was still taking a stroll with his wife Sandy in the Starfleet Headquarters garden.  Sandy was of Campbell's age, she met Rutherford at the academy and she herself is a commander and a excellent extinguished science officer.

Although the couples weren't exactly what you would call extremely pretty in a sense, Rutherford had a rather handsome feature to him and Sandy had a charming face.

"Oh, I certainly hope you get captainship of the _Vanguard!_" Sandy exclaimed.

"Yes, and I certainly hope that if I do, you will be my chief science officer!" Ruth said as he gave her a squeeze in her hand.

Now perhaps, I shall explain Captain Campbell's background—he is one eighth Vulcan, three fourths human, and one eighth Kantarian.  Thus, he has the logical and analytical capabilities of a Vulcan but the emotions and whims of a human.  He also has slight protruding of his forehead showing his Kantarian heritage.

Sandy was mostly human, although she did have some mixed heritage, but it isn't apparently now.  If she was plain, her eyes were certainly extremely beautiful.  And she, like her husband were lovers of science.

At the voting for the leader of _Project Vanguard_, all the admirals and vice admirals that could make it attended.  There was three candidates: Captain Harry Kim, Captain Rok'lah and of course our very own Captain Campbell.

Harry Kim, as you all know, was a hero with the return of Voyager and was immediately promoted to captain for his outstanding performance.  Although still young, he had an extremely impressive experience with the odyssey of Voyager.  Rok'Lah is a slightly older Andorian captain who was a hero in the Federation-Dominion War.  And of course, we all know about our Campbell—young naïve, but extremely intelligent and witty.

Sot he debates lasted for a long time and alas the voting began.  And Campbell won!

_Author's Note: Yes, I was always for Janeway and Chakotay going together!_


	3. Author's Note

note to readers:  
i am completely rewriting this story, and because there are more people in the "star wars" section, that is where i posted it. The name is called "The Clash of Destinies"... please go read my rewritten version of this story! 


End file.
